


Hazbin Viper Morgen Moon

by Vipermoon878



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Hazbinhotel Viper Morgan Moon, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vipermoon878/pseuds/Vipermoon878
Summary: Info on my oc Viper Morgen Moon
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Hazbin Viper Morgen Moon

Info : Born from the darkened thoughts of a human girl dragged into hell eventually taking its toll on her eventually allowing. Morgen/Viper to eventually switch body's with her and eventually her place in hell after her creator had gone home. Viper then made a deal with the radio demon for food in exchange for her servitude she is tasked with defending the swamp and whatever else she is told to do. She does with out question. She lives in an observatory in the swamp but likes to sleep above her masters radio tower be warned any who dear try and challenge him that if he doesn't kill you Viper will The last thing you'll see is fire flame and a swift second death. She eventually rises to become an overlord of the shadow and sky.

Species: Shadow Dragon/ An Alter ego removed from another

Age:26

likes: The swamp /Her observatory/dive bombing Vox's minions from out of the sky / Ambushing foes/ Head pats and chin scratches but only if your her boss and only if she really likes you./ Charlie / angel dust / Nifty /Husk /Alastor

dislikes/challengers/Vox /Demons questioning her loyalty's / Being touched by anyone she doesn't now/ Being told what to do unless you are Alastor or sometimes husk or nifty/

Hates: Hellhounds / Vox touching her boss in any disrespectful why will result in an arm being removed and a pain full death.


End file.
